E l tesoro del viajero Ipsen
by chrietza
Summary: ¿Qué fue de Ipsen? ¿Cómo llegó a tener ese tesoro? ¿Y porque Yitán lo busca? Muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Respuestas, que quizás se puedan encontrar... G Y Z sólo lean y si les gusta, un r&r no vendría mal...
1. El Escape

Chrietza: Bueno, esta es mi primer historia con Final Fantasy y además la primer historia que hago en Fan Fiction. Espero les guste tanto como a mí, y si no díganmelo para dejar de hacer esto y dedicar mi tiempo en otra cosa. Espero que me dejen reviews, no pido mucho, con pocos me conformó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El Tesoro del viajero Ipsen Capítulo 1 "El Escape"**

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que Yitán ( o conocido como Zidane ) , había sido nombrado Rey de Alexandría; todo era perfecto, tenía a Garnet como esposa, su propio ejercito e incluso, por primera vez, su habitación propia ( que claro esta, compartía con Garnet.)

Sus amigos iban a visitarlo frecuentemente y pasaban horas y horas recordando aquella gran aventura en la que se conocieron. También le recordaban que como Rey, tenia obligaciones, y vaya que no eran pocas.

Una noche, Yitán recordó sus tiempos de ladrón con Tántalus y se preguntó que habría sido de él. Pensó en su banda toda la noche, hasta que Garnet le dijo...

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, para nada - respondió, nervioso.

- ¿Seguro? – insistió la chica.

- Bueno, es que estoy aturdido por mis obligaciones. – respondió.

- Porque no lo tomas con calma, solo hay que acostumbrarse.

- ¿A qué?- preguntó Yitán.

- A ser Rey... - y con esa respuesta Garnet se quedó dormida.

Yitán no podía seguir con eso, ni siquiera se imaginaba siendo Rey, no se imaginaba siendo como Cid; un buen gobernante con estatuas en su honor, calles llevando su nombre, barcos voladores con el nombre de su esposa.

Él no, podía verse en su trono con corona y todo ese vocabulario tan extraño que usaban los nobles. Entonces se dijo a si mismo...

Bueno, como le dije a un día a Vivi...¡No es bueno pensar tanto las cosas!

Y entonces siguió a su instinto: tomo sus botas, sus pantalones bombachos, sus dagas y todo su arsenal que había acumulado en sus batallas; empacó sus ítems y le dio un beso a Garnet. Así salió de Alexandría, en busca de nuevos tesoros y nuevas aventuras.

A la mañana siguiente, se corrió la voz en todo el reino de que el Rey, había desaparecido. Algunos decían que había sido raptado; otros, que no tenía el valor de ser Rey y otros incluso, pensaban que Garnet lo había asesinado; pero esto sólo lo pensaban los que trabajaban en el castillo y escuchaban varias veces gritando a la Reina, sólo porque el Rey tomaba una siesta de 3 horas seguidas.

Garnet estaba preocupada, se le venían a la mente las peores imágenes, y fue tanta su desesperación que dejó a Beatrix al mandó de Alexandría y salió con Steiner en busca de Yitán.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Por dónde empezar?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrietza: ¿Qué tal?...Espero les allá gustado, y que me manden Reviews. Esto es sólo una introducción de lo que vendrá adelante.

Quiero agradecerle mucho a mi amiga LeA-LeI quien hace muy buenas historias ( búsquenla en los de Harry Potter ) , y también a mi amigo Luis con el que pase este gran juego, el FF7 y el FF8 que también son buenos juegos.


	2. El Tesoro

**Chrietza:** Hola! Primero que nada una disculpa por tardarme en poner mi segundo chapter, pero bueno, ya esta aquí y espero que los disfruten.

Capítulo 2 El tesoro de viajero Ipsen "El Tesoro"

Habían pasado 6 horas desde que Yitán había huido; les llevaba mucha ventaja a Garnet y a Steiner.

Lo primero que se les ocurrió fue ir a Lindblum, ya que ahí vivían los de Tantalus, pero al llegar, Bakú les dijo que Yitán no había pasado a saludar. Garnet vio que Bakú temblaba, era la primera vez que lo veía así, tan nervioso y sin esa sonrisa que acostumbraba tener.

-¿Pasa algo Bakú?- preguntó Garnet.

-Espero que no.

-¿De que hablas?

-Es sólo que antes de que conocieses a Yitán el había robado un cofre en la mansión King, en treno, el cofre contenía un viejo mapa que decía la ubicación del tesoro de Ipsen…

-¿Quién es Ipsen?-preguntó Steiner.

-Es un personaje de algunas obras teatrales, que hablan de sus viajes y su regreso a su hogar…pero no recuerdo algo sobre un tesoro-respondió Garnet.

-Es que esta prohibida-respondió Bakú.

-Bueno en fin ¿A dónde se dirige Yitán?-preguntó Steiner.

-Supongo que ira a robar a los nobles y conseguir un transporte para poder viajar, supongo que un chocobo-dijo Bakú.

Rápidamente Garnet salió corriendo de la guarida con Steiner tras ella. Siguió corriendo y logró llegar al bosque de los chocobos donde encontró a Yitán excavando con Choco, su chocobo dorado. A Yitán se le nublo la vista al ver a Garnet, con esa mirada de rabia que ponía cuando algo le disgustaba. Inmediatamente Yitán dejó de excavar y bajó del chocobo, Garnet le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo abrazo. Yitán un poco confundido le preguntó:

-¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?

-Fui a hablar con Bakú y me contó sobre el tesoro-dijo Garnet.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y que piensas?

-¡Que estas loco!

Yitán dio un salto para atrás y trato de calmar la situación.

-Bueno, no es para tanto. Además el tesoro vale la pena.

-¿Cómo que vale la pena?

-Sí, es el tesoro más increíble del mundo. Dice la historia que contiene toneladas de oro, piedras preciosas, escritos de Ipsen, cartas y cuentan que hay algo parecido a la Materia Negra, pero esta es llamada Materia Legionaria…

-¿Por qué se le llama así?-preguntó Steiner, que estaba atónito con la historia.

-Porque es la piedra elite o mejor dicho la más poderosa.

-¿Y que hace?-preguntó Garnet.

-En el mapa dice que quien la encuentre podrá volver cualquier cosa en lo más hermoso y poderoso que exista-dijo Yitán.

Con esas palabras Garnet pensó que podría devolver a Alexandría, aquella belleza que había tenido antes de que Kuja la destruyera.

-Y ¿Por donde empezamos a buscar?-dijo Garnet.

-¡Que!-dijeron Yitán y Steiner asombrados.

-Bueno, primero necesitamos la fuerza de un dragón, alguien que sepa usar el fuego, otro ladrón, una invocadora más y por supuesto alguien que sepa cocinar.

Entonces Steiner recordó a ciertas personas que les serian útiles: Freija, Vivi, Amarant (Rojo), Eiko y Quina.

Ahora sólo tenían que convencerlos de ir por el tesoro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chrietza: **Espero que les haya gustado, y les prometo tratar de no tardarme tanto en escribir mis chapters, pero ustedes ya conocen como es eso de la escuela y las tareas.

Bueno en fin, gracias por los reviews anteriores y espero que me manden, aunque sean poquitos.


	3. La Reunion

Chrietza: Hola! Bueno este es el tercer chapter y estoy muy emocionado porque a pesar de que han sido pocos reviews, todos han sido muy buenos y se los agradezco. Bueno en fin, para no aburrirlos los dejo con la tercera parte.

Capítulo 3 "El tesoro del viajero Ipsen" " La reunión" 

Después de hablar del tesoro; Yitán, Garnet y Steiner fueron en busca de sus amigos. Primero fueron a la caverna Quan y convencieron a Vivi de ir con ellos, después fueron por Quina, que al saber que habría comida aceptó; más tarde se dirigieron a Burmecia donde Freija los recibió y la convencieron diciéndole que los gils que hallaran serian para la reconstrucción de Burmecia. Luego al pasar por Treno encontraron a Rojo, quien se negaba a ir, hasta que Freija decidió compartir los gils y así lograr el sueño de Rojo, ser dueño de la mansión King. Y por último al llegar a Lindblum pidieron a Hilda y a Cid, que dejara ir a Eiko, pero se negaron.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban a bordo del invencible, excepto Eiko.

-¿Y adonde iremos?- preguntó Freija.

- Según el mapa tenemos que ir a Daguerreo, por la otra parte del mapa, pero el problema es que esta en uno de los cientos de libros que hay- respondía Yitán.

- Bueno, al menos no será peligroso- dijo Eiko.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la niña.

-¿Cómo es que subiste?- pregunto Vivi.

- Fue fácil, conozco todo el castillo y todos sus pasadizos secretos.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pense que no tendría que lidiar con niñas problemáticas y difíciles de callar.- argumento Rojo.

Eiko sólo soltó una risa burlona y se unió al grupo.

Al llegar a Daguerreo se separaron y empezaron a buscar al mapa. Pasaron las horas y todos estaban aburridos y cansados, incluso Eiko pensaba:

-¿Quién rayos me dio la idea de escapar?

A altas horas de la noche todos estaban dormidos excepto Quina, quien moría de hambre. Tomo una rama, que traía en su bolsillo y se puso una servilleta al cuello. Yitán se despertó cuando Quina estaba terminando de comer y al ver que iba a limpiarse la boca, se abalanzo sobre ella y le quito la supuesta servilleta que en realidad era el mapa.

Todos se despertaron y escucharon los gritos de Yitán hacía Quina.

-¡Acaso estas loca!

- Yo sólo estaba comiendo.

- Sí, y la servilleta era de dibujitos ¿no?.

-¿Cuándo lo encontraste?

- Fue en el primer libro que tomé.

- Bueno, al menos ya tenemos el mapa.

-¿Y que dice?- intervino Garnet.

Yitán tomo el mapa y comenzó a decir lo que leía; era algo confuso pero al final todos lo comprendieron, eran pistas de los lugares a donde tenían que ir y por lo que parecía la Materia Legionaria estaba rota en muchas partes y habría que unirlas.

El grupo de amigos, escuchaban atentos a Yitán y todo parecía apuntar a Dali, en donde se encontraba la primer pieza de la materia.

Al llegar a Dali, todos se fueron a descansar a la posada y a la mañana siguiente empezaron a buscar, sin ningún resultado, de nuevo llego la noche y todos estaban exhaustos.

Esa misma noche Eiko se levanta a beber un poco de agua y vio sentado a Vivi en la fuente del centro de Dali. Eiko salió a platicar un poco con su amigo. Vivi la miro con sus ojos grandes y amarillos, y Eiko pregunto:

-¿ Que haces aquí, solo y a esta hora?

- Sólo recordaba la ves que vi fabricando magos negros- dijo Vivi

-¿Fue aquí? Pregunto la chica.

- Si, en aquel molino hay un subterráneo, donde los creaban- respondió el mago

-¿Y extrañas a los magos de la aldea?- pregunto Eiko.

- Aveces contesto Vivi.

- ¿y porque no los visitas? Aprovecha ahora que viajamos con Yitán- alego Eiko.

- Tal vez, fue la respuesta de Viví y se marcho a la posada.

A la mañana siguiente nadie sabia donde buscar, los únicos que faltaban por inspeccionar era el subterráneo y la casa del alcalde. Pero el alcalde seria difícil de convencer y dejarles entrar a su casa

Seria más difícil que abrir el subterráneo ya que había sido sellado.

Entonces a Yitán se le ocurrió una gran idea. Garnet, Steiner, Vivi, Quina y Freija intentarían abrir el subterráneo; mientras que Eiko, Rojo y Yitán entrarían a la casa del alcalde. Entonces Freija preguntó:

- Bueno Yitán, comprendo que tu y Rojo entrarían fácilmente ¿Pero porque Eiko?.

- Eiko también fue ladrona, antes de ser princesa de Lindblum.

- Tranquila Freija, será fácil- dijo Eiko.

Al atardecer, cuando la mayoría del pueblo estaba en la taberna, Garnet y su grupo partieron al molino, mientras que los ladrones entraban sin ningún problema a la casa del alcalde. Al entrar vieron al alcalde sentado en su escritorio con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Sabia que vendrían- dijo el alcalde.

- ¿Pero como?- preguntó Yitán.

- Él me lo dijo todo.- respondió.

- ¿Él? ¿Cuál él?- preguntó Rojo.

- Ogre- contesto el alcalde.

- ¿Ogre? ¿Quién diablos se llama así?- se preguntaba Eiko.

- Él fue quien me advirtió, que vendrían por mi tesoro.

De pronto hubo una explosión y Vivi entró corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- gritó Yitán.

- Fuimos al molino y nos atacaron unos hombres.

- ¿Y abrieron el subterráneo?

- No- dijo Vivi agachando la cabeza y tomando sus manos, como si fuera vergonzoso el decirlo.

En eso Yitán vio que el alcalde había sido golpeado por la explosión y corrió al escritorio. Abrió cajón tras cajón, hasta sacar una caja que contenía una pieza de la materia; era hermosa, se veía como si fuera una gota de agua, pero su color era mas brillante y de un tono casi igual a la del aguamarina. Entonces Quina llegó corriendo y detrás de ella venían unos diez hombres, entonces salieron corriendo del pueblo y subieron al invencible.

Chrietza: Bueno ya esta, espero les haya agradado. Les doy las gracias a aquellos que me han dejado Reviews y no me caerían mal unos cuantos más.

Bueno en fin, les adelanto que ya estoy escribiendo el cuarto chapter, vale.

Espero sus reviews.


	4. Ùgramul

Capítulo 4: "El tesoro del viajero ipsen" "Ugámul"

Déspues de encontrar la primer pieza de la materia, el grupo de amigos estaba festejando a bordo del invencible. Quina preparaba una exquisita

sopa del silencio y Eiko hacia su especialidad "caldo de bicho buri y pescado; mientras que los demás esperaban ansiosos en la cubierta del

invencible. Al terminar de cenar todos fueron a descansar, exeptó Yitán y Vivi, quienes seguian intentando descifrar el acertijo que los llevaria

a la segunda pieza.

-Esto hace que me duela el cerbro - dijo Vivi.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero tenemos que lograrlo - decia Yitán.

-¿Podrias leerlo de nuevo?

-"En donde la soledad gobierna, la magia fluye en los escombros. Sólo el atardecermuestra el destello, de este lugar cruel."

-Creo que no te sirvió de nada ¿verdad?

-No, sigue siendo muy confuso - dijo Vivi.

De pronto, Eiko salió a tomar un vaso de agua y se acerco a los chicos.

-¿Que hacen despiertos?

-Resolvemos el acertijo o eso intentamos. - dido Vivi.

-Y ¿Que dice?.

Yitán volvió a leer y se guardo un silencio funebre...

-Vaya eso esta chupado - dijo Eiko.

-Sí, claro todo es fácil a tu edad -reclamó Yitán.

-Si es fácil ¿Porque no lo resuelves? - pregunto Vivi.

-El único lugar en este mundo, que es soloitario, tenebroso y en donde se aprecia el amanecer es ¡Madain Sari!; que conveniente ¿No?.

Al dìa siguiente llegarón a Madain Sari y vierón acercarse un mogurito, parecia asustado y nervioso.

-Es moncho - gritó Eiko.

-Hola! Eiko, que bueno que vinieran.

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto Freija.

-Un monstruo esta atacando al pueblo, dece que quiere una piedra, pero no tengo idea de que habla.

El grupo llegó al muro de los invocadores y vierón una araña del tamaño de un elefante.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto Yitán.

-¿Yo? Yo soy Ugrámul.

Ugrámul atacó con sus enormes patas y logró atrapar a Freija, rapidamente Vivi lanzó un hechizo Piro a la espada de Steiner, quien le rompio

una pata a Ugrámul, Freija lográ safarse y con su lanza dio a la araña un golpe que le dejo ciega.

-No sabia que fueran tan fuertes

-¿Quien te envió? - pregunto Rojo.

-Ogre - dijo Ugrámul.

-¿quien es ese Ogre? -pregunto Vivi.

-El que me mando por ustedes y quiere la materia que ustedes tienen.

Ugrámul estaba herido y sólo podía sentir los movimientos de quien se acercaba a él. Yitán, Steiner y Rojo rodeaban a la temible araña, mientras que Vivi

y Freija lo distraian.

-¿Porque Ogre busca la materia? - preguntó Garnet.

-No lo se, yo solo sigo ordenes.

De pronto Ugrámul tiro una columna y derribo el muro de los invocadores. Eiko quedo estupefacta, al ver caer el muro que ella había cuidado, Yitán corrió a su

lado y la alejo de la batalla; Garnet al ver tal escena invoco a Lamú, quien con lanzar un rayó destruyó a Ugrámul, quien por poco cae encima de Quina. Garnet

tomo su vara y se acerco a Eiko, quien lloraba en brazos de Yitán. Garnet se compadecio de ella al verla sufrir, pero sintió celos de ella, al verla tan cerca de Yitán.

Parecia como si cada vez que ella daba un paso, Eiko se abrazaba más y más de Yitán; habían pasado varios días desde que ella no lo habìa abrazado o había

platicado a solas con él.

Al caer la noche, Garnet fue al muro de invocación en donde Eiko oraba por sus antepasados, para cuando llegó Eiko estaba de pie y miraba el muro destruido,

Garnet al ver a Eiko se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Eiko.

-No te puedo decir.

-Vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi, somos como hermanas.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Garnet se puso de pie, se paro frente a la niña y no le quito la mirada de encima.

-¡Te odio, como no tienes idea! -fue la respuestade Garnet.

-¡Que! ¿Porque?.

-Porque tú siempre interfieres en mi relación con Yitán, es como si el te quisiera más que a mí. Nunca te peleas con él, ni siquiera me ve, cuando tu estas con él.

Rojo, quien no estaba lejos se unió a la conversación, que por cierto se estaba poniendo un poco peligrosa.

-¿Que les sucede?

-Nada, solo la reina se esta volviendo loca.

-Claro, con una chiquilla parlante como tu, cualquiera se vuelve loco. -dijo Rojo.

-¿y porque los gritos?

-Porque esta celosa.

-¿Y porque razón Garnet?

-Por Yitán, porque me quiere más a mí, que a su loca esposa.

-Le pregunte a la reina, no a la niña con cuerno.

-Es verdad lo que ella dice - dijo Garnet.

-Vaya, así que todo este lio, es por culpa de ese tio. Bueno y porque no le preguntan a él...que responda a quien quiere más.

Entonces Rojo fue por Yitán y dejo a las chicas peleando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrietza: Espero os haya gustado, no se me ocurrio una idea mejor que ver a Eiko y a Garnet peleando, así que diganme lo que quieran, acepto felicitaciones e

incluso pueden mandarme por un tubo. Espero sus reviews.


	5. ¿A quien quieres màs?

Capítulo 5 "El Tesoro del viajero Ipsen" ¿A quién quieres más?

Yitán tomaba una siesta cuando Rojo le hablo.

Hey tío, teneis que despertar.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

Las chicas se estan peleando y han armado un lío, que estoy seguro pronto estallara.

¿Pero porque se pelean?- se preguntaba así mismo.

Los dos ladrones corrían por las ruinas de Madani Sari, cuando de pronto, entraron a una cueva donde Garnet y Eiko se peleaban de una manera increíble, cada una con su respectiva arma y preparándose para invocar a cualquier guardián.

De un momento a otro Eiko soltó una magia Sanctus que dejó a Garnet en el suelo; Yitán tomo a Eiko de sus pequeñas alas y la dejo inhabilitada, mientras que Rojo se interponía entre Eiko y Garnet.

Vamos tía, tranquilízate, que acaso queréis matar a la mocosa. –dijo Rojo.

Sí, quiero darle su merecido a esta chiquilla y que sepa de una buena vez que Yitán solo me quiere a mi y solo a mi.0

Eso no es verdad, yo soy como su hermana y a las hermanas se les quiere más. – dijo Eiko.

Garnet logró safarse de las manos de Rojo y corrió hacia Eiko, Yitán se interpuso entre las dos chicas para tranquilizarlas, pero era casi imposible.

Hey! Déjense de tonterías y explíquenme que es lo que pasa.

Tu querida esposa, se volvió loca.- dijo Eiko.

Yitán paro a Garnet y le quito su vara de las manos, Eiko aprovecho y se lanzó sobre ellos; Rojo solo veía la pelea a muerte y prefirió retirarse.

- Tío, no me dejes aquí con estas bestias.

- ¿A quienes llamas bestias? – preguntaron.

- Esta bien ya me harte, si quieren matarse adelante, pero voy a dejar algo en claro. A Garnet la amo más que a mi vida y Eiko es como mi hermana, así que las quiero igual.

Las dos chicas se miraron y sus ancias de pelear culminaron con un golpe en la espalda de Yitán, las dos salieron sin decir nada, mientras que Yitán no lograba entender.

¡Vaya! Es cierto eso de que no se puede comprender la mente de las mujeres.

Chrietza: Wueno ya esta, perdon por tardarme tanto en escribir, pero como ya estoy en mi último año de prepa. , bueno ustedes me entienden ¿NO? .

Por cierto no tengo nada en contra de las mujeres, pero quien tiene una hermana chica o un hermano incluso me comprendera.


	6. Un atardecer en Madain Sari

Capítulo 6 "El Tesoro del viajero Ipsen" "Un atardecer en Madani Sari"

Llegó la mañana y Quina fue la primera en levantarse, tenia un hambre increíble, de inmediato se puso a cocinar un buen estofado de bicho buri y no resistió la idea de hacerse una torta de tamal, vaya combinación. El olor de la comida despertó a todos, quienes de inmediato fueron a la cocina, tomaron un plato y devoraron todo a su paso.

Freija fue la que empezó a organizar y así empezaron a buscar un lugar en el que se apreciara el atardecer, así seria mas fácil encontrar la piedra; Eiko encontró un buen lugar en el muelle. Al llegar el atardecer todos miraban a las montañas, esperando que un destello los deslumbrara, pero ninguno de ellos lo vio, al final Vivi y Eiko estaban dormidos, Quina pescaba y Rojo esperaba el momento de ir a dormir un poco. Solo Yitán, Garnet y Freija seguían esperando.

De pronto Eiko se recargo en una roca y sintió que su collar se desprendió, Eiko vio como su collar cayó al mar y rapidamente corrió con Yitán.

-Yitán, Yitán!!!

-¿Qué pasa tía?

-Mi collar cayó al mar, tenemos que ir por el.

-¿Yitán, pero como piensas bajar? – preguntó Vivi, quien había despertado.

-Quien dijo que yo bajare.

Eiko lo miro con una cara de desprecio al decir eso, pero al darse cuenta de la metida de pata, se resigno y subió a la roca más alta del muelle. Trato de ver tras el agua y después de un rato logro ver un pequeño destello, Yitán se tiro al agua y dio muestra de su destreza dando dos piruetas y cayendo de panza. Incluso Rojo, se rió de tal torpeza y se dijo así mismo que él sabía nadar mejor.

Ya en el agua y después de tal escena, a Yitán se le olvido el dolor y le gano el orgullo ya que nado como si no hubiera pasado nada; se acercaba al destello cuando vio que el collar estaba justo debajo de él, entonces pensó que el destello era un cofre con oro, pero luego recordó la materia y nado con mas ímpetu. Su sospecha se confirmo, salio del agua con la materia en la mano, escalo y la mostró al grupo. De pronto recordó el collar de Eiko, lo había olvidado en el mar, bueno tendría que darse otro panzazo, pero al menos tenía la materia.

Las piezas encajaban completamente, la materia era del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, y ya tenían al menos una cuarta parte. Eiko miraba la materia y recordaba el día en que Garnet y ella invocaron a Alejandro, ahora todo había cambiado, no había usado un espíritu en mucho tiempo y esperaba no tener que hacerlo. De pronto Moncho llegó con una carta para Vivi, Eiko se la llevo y espero a que la leyera.

-¿Qué dice tío?

-Dice que en la aldea de los magos negros encontraron una pieza de la materia, el alcalde nos invita a ir.

No lo pensaron dos veces, tomaron el invencible y zarparon a la aldea. Al llegar, los recibieron con un gran festejo, Vivi convivía con los magos y Yitán con los genomidos, Quina cocinaba un gran festín y Rojo bebía una cerveza en la esquina más oscura de la aldea.

Al día siguiente, el alcalde le entregó a Vivi la pieza de la materia y le dio un pliego de mapa en donde aparecía un castillo enorme y otro acertijo, que decía:

-"Donde no hay vida, gobierna el castillo de la soledad, donde las gárgolas cobran vida, solo tu espada las hará descansar, en lo alto la luz brilla, la amistad debe triunfar ya que el cofre abrirá con la luz celestial."

-¿Creen que el castillo sea el de Ipsen? – pregunto Steiner.

-No conosco otro en donde han gárgolas.-respondió Freija.

-Bueno, mientras más pronto vayamos será mejor.-dijo Rojo.

-Subamos al increíble que esperamos.-dijo Yitán.

Al llegar al antiguo castillo de Ipsen, el grupo bajo del invencible, alistaron sus armas e ítems y se prepararon para entrar, iban con buen animo e incluso Eiko cantaba con Garnet, menos mal que se habían contentado. De pronto, Yitán miro hacia la puerta y vio que los esperaba una especie de dragón, con cara de pocos amigos; tenia un brazo lleno de garras, la otra era una serpiente, tenia cuernos y largos colmillos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Yitan.

-Soy Ogre.

-Vaya al fin te conocemos. –dijo Rojo.

-Desearías no haberme conocido.

Chrietza: Que les parece, me dio mas tiempo de escribir y pues ya esta este nuevo chapter, por cierto gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews, en serio disfruto mucho leerlos… pero bueno, solo les adelanto ya termine esta gran historia, así que lo único que me falta es meter la historia en esta pagina. Me despido y espero seguir teniendo tiempo de escribir.


	7. Los Caminos

CAPÍTULO 7 "El Tesoro Del Viajero Ipsen" "Los Caminos"

Ogre avanzó hacia ellos, todos sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para cualquier ataque.

-Tranquilos, aun no los matare.

-Bueno, me alegra saberlo.- dijo Quina.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Freija.

-Lo mismo que ustedes, la materia.

-No te daremos las partes que encontramos.-dijo Steiner.

-No importa, los dejare entrar al castillo, pero os advierto si quieren encontrar las partes restantes de la materia tendrán que derrotar a mis secuaces.

-Acaso nos crees tan estupidos.-dijo Yitán.

-Estupidos o no, así será.

Ogre empezó a rugir y desapareció, Yitán fue el primero en abrir la puerta del castillo, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que el castillo era diferente. Se separaba en varios caminos y eran muy estrechos, entonces prefirieron acampar antes de entrar a los caminos. Ya en la noche…

-Oye Yitán,¿Crees que podríamos ir todos juntos?-pregunto Garnet.

-No lo creo, si vamos todos juntos nos sofocaremos y no podríamos pelear, creo que iremos cada uno por su lado.

-No se si podré hacerlo, no quiero separarme de ti.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, confió en ti.

Al día siguiente todos se sentían nerviosos jamás habían combatido solos, excepto Yitán y Rojo. Yitán les explico que esto era una prueba y que todos debían tener valor y pensar en lo que más aprecian a la hora de pelear.

Todos tomaron su camino, el castillo se veía vació, sin vida, el aire era sofocante y el camino era oscuro. Todos pensaban en lo que encontrarían al final y si en realidad los estaría esperando alguien o un camino sin salida. La más preocupada era Garnet, solo pensaba en Yitán en lo que le esperaba y si volvería a estar en Alexandria, pronto se sintió sola y decidió llamar a Lamú para que alumbrara su camino. A hora su mente estaba en paz, pero su corazón aun latía muy fuerte.

Por su parte Vivi había recorrido un buen trecho, llevaba en la mano su bastón y en su mano izquierda controlaba una pequeña flama que le alumbraba el camino, de pronto logró ver una luz arriba de él, rompió el techo con una magia electro y subió con ayuda de su bastón. Entro en una cueva iluminada por antorchas.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Te esperaba, tú debes ser el mago Vivi, confieso que pensaba en que serias más alto.

-¿Por qué no te dejas ver?

Entonces de lo más oscuro de la cueva salio un torbellino de fuego, que alcanzo esquivar Vivi, detrás salio un enorme dragón negro. Vivi quedo estupefacto al ver tal dragón.

-¿Qué¡Sorprendido!

-Un poco¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Draiko, creo que quieres la materia que llevo conmigo.

-Sí, dámela, no hay necesidad de pelear.

-Aunque n o la hubiera, solo matándome la obtendrás.

Draiko atacó a Vivi, le lanzó fuego e hizo que corriera fuera de la cueva. Vivi estaba exhausto, el recorrido había sido largo y no había peleado nunca con un dragón tan grande y menos él solo.

-¿Qué pasa? No corras…

Draiko volaba detrás de Vivi, de pronto Vivi vio un pequeño arroyo, el dragón se preparaba para lanzar una bola de fuego, cuando Vivi uso el agua del arroyo para lanzar un torbellino de agua que apagó el fuego del hocico de Draiko, entonces aprovecho y lanzó un hechizo hielo que congelo un ala del dragón .

-JA, JA, JA; acaso crees que congelándome vencerás.

-Si no puedo congelarte entonces te atrapare…

Vivi lanzó un hechizo Tornado que hizo perder el control a Draiko, intento volar hacia Vivi pero el tornado lo arrastro a la cueva. El tornado acabo y la cueva se derrumbo con un ataque Piro.

-Todo acabo al fin.

-Haz sido un gran rival, mago Vivi, toma llévate el trozo de materia antes de que cambie de opinión y salga de aquí.

Entonces Vivi tomo la materia y salio por una gran puerta, después solo pudo ver una luz blanca.

Chrietza: Que tal???? Espero os haya gustado. Por cierto en este capitulo solo puse la pelea de Vivi, pero en el siguiente saldrán Steiner, Eiko y Freija… solo por darles un adelanto.

Gracias por sus reviews, y sigan mandando más, vale.


	8. Los Caminos II

Capítulo 8 "El Tesoro Del Viajero Ipsen" "Los Caminos II"

Steiner caminaba muy lento, no veía el final del camino, parecía interminable. Se detuvo un rato y se quedo en silencio hasta que un grito se escucho, como una muchedumbre que se acerca rápidamente y gritaban "OLE". Se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde el camino lo llevaba, el ruido era más fuerte y de pronto encontró una puerta de madera, con la cual choco y cayó de espaldas. Al levantarse encontró una especie de campo había gradas alrededor, en donde miraban al menos unos doscientos espectadores o mejor dicho ladrones por su aspecto.

En el centro del campo Steiner vio a un toro, estaba inquieto y esperaba cualquier movimiento para embestir al soldado. De repente el toro hablo…

-Te esperaba, Adalbert Steirner.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Yo soy Garug y tú vas a ser el torero, aunque te advierto que esa espada te será inútil.

Steiner ataco a Garug, pero este en vez de esquivarlo lo embistió dejándole en el suelo. Steiner sintió que le hubieran encajado una estaca pero no había sangrado, Garug lo dejó levantarse para volverlo a embestir. Así paso un buen rato y la armadura se hacia mas frágil, Steiner había utilizado toda su fuerza en los ataques pero de alguna manera Garug se le adelantaba.

-Cuando aprenderás soldado, si es toda tu fuerza pierdo el tiempo contigo.

Steiner intentaba atacar desde arriba y seguía siendo inútil, hasta que recordó una buena manera de vencer al toro. Un día Rojo le había contado sobre un rodeo, en el que participo, le dijo que para vencer a un toro hay que hacerlo enojar y dejar que se canse.

Steiner empezó a burlarse de Garug, lo insultaba y lo llamó débil, lo que hizo que Garug atacara sin pensarlo, acorralo a Steiner y al embestirlo, Steiner se hizo a un lado; Garug choco contra las gradas que cayeron como un castillo de naipes junto con los ladrones que reían al ver cansarse al soldado. Luego todo fue silencio y el único en pie era Steiner, quien le quito la materia a Garug y se dijo a si mismo "a veces se gana sin pelear", después todo fue una luz blanca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiko iba cantando e incluso no sentía miedo alguno, de pronto el camino se acabo y pensó que había tomado un camino sin salida, iba de vuelta cuando el piso se vino abajo y cayó en un montículo de arena.

-Que raro lugar, no recuerdo esta parte del castillo.

-Es porque no habías estado aquí.- dijo una voz.

Eiko se dio la vuelta y se topo con un caballo, que se encontraba de espaldas y parecia estar comiendo.

-Vaya, un caballo que habla.

-¿Caballo? Vaya insulto para un centauro.

Tenia el cuerpo de un caballo pero en vez de cabeza, había un humano, o al meno la mitad de él.

-Vaya que eres feo.

-Mira quien lo dice, tu tienes un cuerno en la cabeza.

-Al menos mi cuerno es lindo y me hace única.

-¡Única!, me dijo Ogre que no hablara contigo o me fastidiarías y mira en menos de un minuto lo haz logrado.

-Bueno, ahora que me has tomado confianza dime tu nombre.

-Me llamo Rabid.

-Rabid, tienes nombre de conejo tío.

Rabid perdió el control y saco de su espalda un gran arco en el que disparo dos flechas seguidas, Eiko las esquivo con facilidad e incluso lo hizo bailando y tarareando una pequeña tonada.

-Si te toca una de mis flechas morirás, ya que están envenenadas.

-Presumido, como si pudiera darme.

Rabid la embistió, mientras que Eiko usaba su vara para tapar las flechas y se preparaba para invocar a Fenrir, de pronto apareció Fenrir detrás de Rabid y lo hizo caer, lo arrastro por todas partes y lo dejo casi inconciente. La materia se le cayó a Rabid y fue a dar a pies de Eiko; la chica estaba apunto de salir cuando Rabid saco su arco y disparo… la flecha rozo a Eiko en una pierna, pero no paso a mayores o al menos eso creía ya que empezó a sentir mucho sueño y a ver todo blanco…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freija llevaba un buen trecho de camino, cuando empezó a sentir que pisaba algunos charcos, apresuro el paso y los charcos se volvieron más grandes, hasta llegar a una gruta llena de agua al menos un metro de altura.

Había un lado más hondo en el cual salio un gran pulpo, Freija quedo pasmada al verlo y mas cuando el animal se acercaba.

-¿Tu eres la guerrera dragontina?

-Sí.

-Yo soy Spold.

-Debes ser amigo de Ogre, podrías darme la materia y así no te lastimare.

-Eres atrevida, pero no te daré nada y por otra parte no soy amigo de ese mal nacido.

Spold arrastro un de sus tentáculos por debajo del agua, sin que Freija se diera cuenta, entonces la tomo por una pierna y la lanzó lejos. Freija se puso de pie rápidamente y saco su lanza, corrió hacia el pulpo y esquivo algunos ataques, ataco el rostro de Spold, pero la lanza no lo hirió.

Spold avanzo hacia la parte honda y todos sus tentáculos golpearon el agua creando un tsunami que tomo desprevenida a Freija, quien había saltado. El Tsunami la golpeo haciéndola caer bruscamente; la ola la revolcó hasta el fondo del agua.

-Pobre dragontina, sin sus amigos no es un rival digno de mí.

-Lamentaras haberte metido conmigo.

Freija brinco de nuevo y el pulpo ataco con otro tsunami, pero Freija ataco al tsunami en picada logrando traspasarlo y llegando con más fuerza a la cabeza de Spold. La lanza logro herirlo y uso su habilidad "seis dragones" que petrifico al pulpo y al agua.

-Ahora dime si no soy un rival digno.

Freija tomo la materia que quedo en el suelo y rompió una pared con su lanza, apareció una luz blanca y Freija desapareció.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrietza: Que les parece, actualice rápido ¿No?, en fin ¿os ha gustado?, pueden opinar sobre cualquier cosa, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios… Espero volver a actualizar rápido ya que estoy ansioso por escribir de Garnet, Quina y Rojo.


	9. Los Caminos III

Capítulo 9 "El Tesoro Del Viajero Ipsen" "Los Caminos III"

Garnet caminaba a paso lento y llevaba su vara en la mano izquierda, de pronto escucho un murmullo pero pensó que era el viento y siguió su camino, pero luego se percato de que una especie de sombra la seguía.

Garnet se apresuro y llegó a una cueva en donde varias antorchas se encendían, creando muchas sombras que constantemente cambiaban de forma. De pronto una sombra tomo la vara de Garnet y la lanzo fuera de la cueva, Garnet regresó por su vara y vio salir un espectro, parecía humano pero era un poco más alto.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Garnet.

-Soy Terk…

-Y acaso debo temerte.

-A menos que tú no seas Garnet, no debes, pero estoy seguro de que eres quien creo.

Garnet retrocedió un poco y Terk desapareció entre las sombras, de pronto apareció tras ella y la abrazo, Garnet sintió un gran escalofrió y pudo ver como se quedaba inmóvil. Entonces Garnet invoco a Bahamut, Terk se asusto al ver al rey de los dragones y más aun cuando lanzo una ráfaga de fuego que ilumino la cueva.

Terk quedo cubierto de polvo y Garnet pudo verlo con mayor facilidad, monto a Bahamut y embistió a Terk, este corrió y atravesó la pared dejando caer la materia en el suelo. Garnet desmonto a Bahamut y tomo la materia, salio de la cueva y vio una gran puerta, de pronto Terk apareció detrás de ella con una daga en la mano.

Garnet seguía caminando cuando en la puerta vio la sombra de Terk, se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero Terk clavo la daga en la pierna de Garnet y cuando todo parecía perdido, Bahamut engulló a Terk y desapareció.

Garnet logró ponerse de pie y saco la daga de su pierna, uso una cura y abrió la puerta…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quina caminaba muy despacio y continuamente se distraía con cualquier cosa, hasta que escucho una risa muy aguda y que se hacia mas fuerte. De pronto apareció un gran perro o eso creyó Quina ya que era una hiena enorme.

-¡Que bien parece que cenare hiena asada!

-O tal vez el platillo sea un Quan…-dijo la hiena.

-Vaya hablas.

-Sí, grandioso ¿No?- dijo la hiena.

-Lastima que tu aliento sea el de un molbol.

-No debes preocuparte por mi aliento, cuando te haya devorado no necesitaras respirar. Por cierto me gusta que mis presas sepan mi nombre, así que llámame Smuth.

-Smuth, tienes nombre de pastelillo.-dijo Quina.

-Grrrrr… puedes burlarte, pero no por mucho tiempo.-dijo Smuth.

Smuth brinco sobre Quina y le dio un zarpazo que rasgo su mandil, por su cuenta Quina saco su tenedor y lograba esquivar los ataques de Smuth mientras intentaba llegar al final del camino.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedes atacarme?-pregunto Smuth.

-Eso seria fácil, si no te apestara el hocico.

-Insolente, como te atreves a insultarme.

Smuth volvió a atacar, pero Quina se defendía muy bien, de pronto saco su tenedor aguja y lo enterró en la pata de Smuth, quien aullaba de dolor, mientras que Quina corría al final del camino con el collar de Smuth en la mano que traía la materia.

-¿Podrías quitarme esta cosa?

-Uhmmm…no lo se, me atacarías si lo hiciera.

-No lo haré, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Quina saco el tenedor de la pata de Smuth y dio unos pasos atrás.

-Smuth, gracias por cumplir tu promesa.

-No hay porque, si no te mato yo lo hará Ogre.

-Ya veremos.

Quina salio del camino por una gran puerta, después vio una luz que la cegó por completo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rojo trotaba y ponía atención a cualquier ruido que llegara a sus oídos, de pronto llegó a una especie de llanura, en donde no se veía más que el pasto. Rojo decidió tomar un descanso y se sentó sobre una gran piedra, empezaba a oscurecer y el sueño se hacia presa de sus ojos. Ya empezaba a dormirse cuando escucho algo acercarse, luego alcanzo a distinguir la silueta de un tigre y vaya que era grande.

Al principio Rojo pensó que era un animal asombroso y que nunca había visto uno igual, pero el tigre iba acercándose más y a cada paso aumentaba la velocidad. Rojo se levanto y recibió al tigre de frente, Rojo con su garra y el tigre con sus dos patas delanteras; rodaron por un buen trecho, hasta que el tigre retrocedió.

-Te defiendes bien.-dijo el tigre.

-¿Por qué me haz atacado?

-Por órdenes, supongo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo soy Tao, y tú eres Rojo.

-Sí, espero que no estés de parte de Ogre.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero no veo otra razón para estar aquí.

-Hagámoslo más fácil, dame la materia y yo te dejo vivir.

(Tao rió entre dientes)

Tao dio un salto y ataco directo al pecho de Rojo, logro hacerle una herida muy grande, casi le había abierto el pecho. Rojo pudo incorporarse, pero le costaba respirar y mantenerse en pie, entonces solo pudo hacerse hacia atrás, algo a lo que Rojo no acostumbraba hacer.

Tao volvió a atacar pero esta vez Rojo logro evadirlo, Rojo tomo a Tao por la espalda y lo levanto del suelo. Tao no podía safarse, hasta que Rojo lo levanto del suelo, pero antes de que el tigre pudiera incorporarse Rojo uso su habilidad exterminio; Tao solo pudo ver una gran bola de luz, cuando paso el destello solo quedaba un trozo de materia en el suelo, así que la tomo y cruzó una gran puerta, luego todo fue borroso y la herida de Rojo empezó a incomodarle aun más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrietza: Espero os haya gustado, ahora solo queda la prueba de Yitán y espero que les guste como a mi… en fin, manden reviews, me han gustado mucho sus comentarios.


	10. Graógraman: La piedra

Capítulo 10 "El Tesoro Del Viajero Ipsen" "Graógraman: la piedra"

Yitán pensaba en Garnet mientras caminaba, pensaba en Alexandria, en Tantalus e incluso en como seria su vida si jamás hubiera conocido a Garnet.

De pronto, Yitán escucho un rugido que fue creciendo mientras avanzaba, llego a un pequeño desierto y vio una gran puerta al final, el rugido se escucho de nuevo y esta vez apareció un león del color del desierto, era de un amarillo opaco, el león era enorme y al verlo quiso retroceder pero las piernas no le respondían, bajo la vista y vio que una capa de piedra cubría sus piernas.

-¡Que demonios! ¿Qué pasa?

-Te consumes poco a poco, tu cuerpo se consume en la roca y desaparece tu alma.-dijo el león.

-Y con hacerme piedra me vencerás, vaya que inútil.

Yitán rió entre dientes de pronto empezó a brillar y de él empezaron a salir unas luces, entro en trance y empezó a romper la roca con un debacle.

-¡Impresionante!, nadie había logrado safarse de mi roca, estoy seguro de que tu no eres de este mundo, ¿No es verdad?

-Cierto, muy cierto nací en Terra, pero crecí en Gaia ¿Y tú?

-Pues parece que somos compatriotas, yo soy Graógraman, nací en Terra al sur del Pandemonium, tú debes ser pariente de lo genómidos, buenas personas aunque un poco huecas.

-¡HUECAS!, solo… son algo despistados.

-Sí, debes tener razón, lo noto en tu mirada.

-Bueno yo… menos lobos caperucita, tú tienes un trozo de materia, dámela.

-Vaya eres atrevido, entonces vamos a pelear.

-Supongo que no queda de otra.

Graógraman avanzaba como el viento por el desierto, mientras Yitán lo esperaba ansioso con una daga en cada mano. Yitán se agacho justo cuando el león pasó encima de él, alzo sus dagas y corto el vientre de Graógraman. Este cayó inmóvil en la arena… de pronto en un parpadeo desapareció la herida y se puso de pie.

-¡UFF! Eso dolió bastante.

-Así que no te hice ni un rasguño.

-¡BAH! Hiciste lo tuyo, pero con esas dagas lograras muy poco.

-Bueno entonces será mejor no usarlas.

-Creo que es lo más conveniente.

Graógraman tomo su postura de ataque y Yitán guardo sus dagas, los dos volvieron a embestir, esta vez el león ganó, tumbo a Yitán y lo dejo de espaldas al suelo.

-Sabes chico, es la mejor pelea que he tenido en mi larga vida.

-Me halagas, puedo decir que eres uno de los que me ha costado más trabajo.

-Sabes me has caído bien chaval.

-Entonces porque no dejamos esta tontería y me das la materia para largarnos contentos.

-No es tan sencillo, ese Ogre es un rival digno de ti y si quieres vencerlo, pues podrías entrenar conmigo.

-Entonces una embestida más, ¿te parece?

Graógraman asintió y esta vez rugió con un gran estruendo, que retumbo por todo el castillo. Volvieron a embestir pero esta vez Yitán sintió un fulgor que recorría su sangre, entonces de él salió disparada una enorme luz, al acabar el destello Yitán abrió los ojos y vio a Graógraman en la arena.

-Hey ¿estas bien?

-Como nunca… eres muy fuerte haz expulsado toda tu energía de un solo golpe y además has podido controlarla.

-Pero ni siquiera se que paso.

-Tranquilo, pronto lo sabrás, pero ahora tengo que irme. Toma el trozo de materia y ahora no te preocupes por lo que me pase, vete y derrota a Ogre.

Yitán se dio la vuelta y escucho: "Tal vez nos volvamos a ver, incluso podría ser en Terra" Pero cuando se lo miro solo pudo ver un gran león de piedra, inmóvil, pero aun así magnifico.

-Será hasta otra...

Yitán tomo la puerta y entro a la luz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrietza: Bueno por fin acabe con las pruebas y lo mejor es que ya viene el último capítulo… Ya veremos que hará ese Ogre. Por otra parte manden reviews, no saben como me ayudan a escribir.


	11. La lección de Ipsen

Chrietza: Hola!!!! Bueno pues me cuesta trabajo creer que algunos sigan leyendo mi historia la verdad es que, porque no decirlo, me levanta el animo. En fin, deje de escribir por muchísimo tiempo, si ven la fecha de los capítulos se asombrarían, una disculpa por dejar la historia inconclusa. Por otra parte gracias por sus comentarios y créanme que los he leído, gracias por motivarme a regresar a esta gran página, porque créanme que a pesar de que soy super fan de todo final fantasy, sea cual sea, me costo trabajo esta historia. Ahora para recompensarlos por su paciente espera, he aquí el último capítulo de EL TESORO DEL VIAJERO IPSEN. Pronto sacare otra historia, ahora de FF7, una historia sobre Vincent Valentine titulada "La dicha del perdón". Sin más que decir, **a todos GRACIAS.**

Capítulo 11 "El Tesoro Del Viajero Ipsen" La lección de Ipsen

Era una luz en extremo brillante, Yitán avanzó y logro ver a todos allí reunidos, todos llevaban un trozo de materia, al unirla se dieron cuenta de que faltaba un pequeño pedazo, que debía de ser del tamaño de un balín.

Ese Ogre debe tener el último trozo - dijo Eiko.

¿Cómo te encuentras Rojo? Veo que te lástima esa herida en tu pecho- dijo Freija.

Eaaaagh!!! No duele lo suficiente, solo es algo incomodo

Eiko estaba muy exhausta y esa flecha envenenada logró que tuviera mucho sueño y una serie de calambres.

¿Algún otro herido? – preguntó Quina.

Bueno, la verdad a mi me lastimaron solo un poco – dijo Garnet algo apenada.

¿Qué paso? Dime donde – decía Yitán mientras tocaba cualquier parte sospechosa en el cuerpo de Garnet, algo que a los demás no les pareció muy apropiado.

Bah! No es nada, no es nada – repetía Garnet tantas veces como podía.

Déjanos ver Garnet, puede ser grave – dijo Vivi.

Garnet se alzó un poco el pantalón y pudo verse una pequeña herida, (bromeo no era una pequeña herida, era un hoyo inmenso, casi se podía ver del otro lado) todos se sorprendieron, la daga de Terk había sido certera. Quina se desmayó junto con un Steiner que lloraba mientras gritaba: SE ESTA MURIENDO. Freija y Rojo quedaron algo estupefactos, Vivi tapaba los ojos de Eiko y viceversa, mientras Yitán ponía un trozo de su chaleco alrededor de la herida y trataba de curarla con algunas pociones y lo que hubiera a la mano. Era toda una odisea que hubiera estado de pie, pero gracias a una cura que Garnet había usado, lo había logrado

De pronto se escucho una risa macabra y apareció una especie de Dragón, era Ogre.

Parece que será más fácil vencerlos – dijo este muy convencido.

Danos la materia Dragón horrible – dijo Eiko.

¡Horrible!, único es la palabra adecuada, es increíble que hayan llegado tan lejos, mírense que grupo tan torpe. Un mago torpe, una niña parlanchina, una invocadora herida, un ladrón tosco, una dragontina flacucha, una cocinera… o lo que tú seas, un soldado pasadito de peso y un estúpido genómido.

¿A quien llamas estúpido, mequetrefe? – se defendió Yitán.

No es momento de discusiones, es momento de una buena historia, una lección si así lo desean – dijo Ogre.

Ja, una lección, ¿sobre que? – preguntó Freija.

Bueno, todo comienza en un bello planeta, con gran tecnología, progreso, fraternidad, paz y sin muerte; esa era la extraordinaria Terra, les suena familiar, en fin, allí vivía una especie poderosa, superior y extraordinaria, los Esaden, eran una pueblo de dragones iguales a mi eran….

Vaya que dasofortunados, iguales a ti. – susurro Eiko.

Eran fuertes y sabios. Por otro lado estaban los genómidos, un pueblo de marionetas guiado por Garland, el engreído que les proporcionaba un alma. Un día Garland hizo un experimento uso el flujo de almas para hacer a un genómido superdotado de furza y magia. Su nombre fue Ipsen.

¡Ipsen! ¿Qué rayos…?- pregunto Yitán.

Si quieres que continue callaos… ¿de acuerdo? Ipsen mantenía la paz entre los pueblos, hasta que Garland hizo que Gaia y Terra se unieran, ustedes saben de este embrollo, Terra se destruyó poco a poco y cuando Ipsen era más solicitado, no apareció. Él era un aventurero nato y gozaba de encontrar tesoros y viajar por toda Gaia, hasta que Garland decidió destruirlo. Al saber esto Ipsen corrió como un gallina al continente olvidado y encontró una gran piedra la cual llamó la materia Legionario; así que la escondió del mundo y juró nunca revelar su ubicación, así que los Esaden y Garland venimos a Gaia a buscarla, pero Ipsen mató a cada uno de los de mi especie, hasta que solo quedamos Garland y yo. Por suerte Garland logró vencerlo y encerrarlo en un castillo el cuál llevó su nombre, y la lección para el fue que con Terra no se juega, ya que la materia servirá para la reconstrucción de Terra y la extinción de Gaia.

Así que la quieres para eso – dijo Steiner quien se recuperaba de su ataque de nervios.

No te lo permitiremos – dijeron todos

¿Y que pueden hacer al respecto? – pregunto risueño Ogre.

Freija fue la primera en atacar, Ogre lanzó llamas hacia los demás, la dragontina esquivava los mordiscos, entonces dio un slto enorme y se enfiló hacia el dragón, pero este de un solo saltó la tomo por el cuello y la azotó en el suelo, dejándola inmóvil.

Rojo entró en su relevo, saco su garra y comenzó a arañar la gruesa piel del dragón, los dos peleaban rápido, Ogre se dfendia con sus garras y cuernos, Rojo lanzó su ataque especial exterminio, que dio en un ala a Ogre, pero este ya había lanzado un torbellino de fuego que quemó por completo a Rojo.

Steiner llegó por detrás clavó su espada en la cola del animal y en cuanto volteo a verlo, una de sus patas lo lanzó directo a un muro de roca. Quina corría despavorida clavando su tenedor en donde tuviera oportunidad, mientras Vivi usaba una magia fulgor, Ogre cayó al suelo por el impacto pero se puso de pie rápidamente, de pronto Ogre atrapo a Quina y la lanzó en contra de Vivi, provocando que los dos quedaran inconsientes.

Eiko estaba furiosa, invocó a Maideen, quien uso desintegración, Ogre recibió el ataque directo, y quedo en el suelo, todo apuntaba a la victoria de Eiko, Garnet curaba a los demás, cuando vio como Eiko cayó de frente totalmente dormida, el veneno había hecho efecto y no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Yitán aprovecho el momento tomo la materia de Ogre y unió todas las partes, la materia brillaba tanto que era difícil mantener la vista en ella. Yitán volteo a ver a Garnet quien ya hacia de pie sonriente, de pronto al voltear, Yitán no vio a Ogre y escucho un gritó ensordecedor.

Ogre había atravesado con sus garras el vientre de Garnet. Yitán corrió desesperado a su rescate, pero ella ya estaba en el suelo con una gran mancha de sangre que la envolvía poco a poco.

Ogre tomo a Yitán por el cuello y lo mordió en un costado, pero lo soltó inmediatamente cayendo de espaldas. Graógraman, apareció hiriendo a Ogre.

Como te atreves – dijo Ogre.

No mereces habitar Terra, por eso tu raza desapareció. – dijo el león.

Yitán y Graógraman atacaron juntos a Ogre, era una batalla encarnizada; Yitán con sus dagas se movía rápidamente, mientras Ogre solo podía defenderse del ataque de ambos.

De pronto Ogre comenzó a formar una gran bola de fuego, pero Yitán y Graógraman brillaban y estaban listos para un golpe definitivo. Yitán lanzó toda su energía hacia Ogre, mientras el león provocaba un temblor con sus grandes patas, haciendo que Ogre cayera debajo de una gran roca, dando su último suspiro, mientras veía a Yitán solo pronuncio:

Impo…sible, solo Ip..sen podía hacer eso, solo… Ipsen…

De pronto por encima de la gran cueva, apareció el invencible que los llevó a Alexandria, mientras recibían atención medica. Todos se encontraban bien, solo Garnet y Eiko seguían en recuperación después de algunos días, y Yitán iba a verlas diario.

¿Cómo estas?

Bien, eso creo – dijo Garnet.

Me diste un gran susto – decía Yitán un poco más aliviado.

Tú, asustado, ¿No? El gran aventurero que llevas por dentro no se asusta – decía irónicamente

Perdón fui tonto, al llevarte allí..

No fuiste un tonto

¿No lo fui?

No, siempre lo has sido – dijo ella mientras le daba un beso.

Llegó el gran día y Garnet tomo la materia en sus manos, la puso en lo más alto del castillo y espero a que algo sucediera. De pronto el castillo empezó a brillar y a tomar su antigua belleza.

Todos los habitantes estaban sorprendidos con el cambio de toda laciudad.

Es como cuando nos conocimos- dijo Garnet a Yitán.

Sí, creo que valorare más ser rey de este gran pueblo, ahora se que puedo hacerlo.

Vaya, parece que después de todo Ipsen si te dio una lección.

Días después Yitán caminaba por los jardines del castillo cuando vio a Graógraman.

¿Cómo estas, tio?

Bien, veo que todos se han recuperado

Sí, todos te están muy agradecidos, por todo el pueblo se rumora sobre un gran león que ayudo en la odisea - dijo Yitán.

Jajaja, se rumoran muchas cosas. Sabes tu reino me recuerda a Terra, claro en sus buenos tiempos. – dijo el León

Quisiera recordar la Terra de antes, lo único que recuerdo es destrucción. – dijo tristemente.

La idea de Ogre a veces no parece tan loca, revivir Terra. – dijo Graógraman

Tal vez, pero prefiero Gaia.

Sí, podría acostumbrarme – dijo sonriente el león.

Seria un gusto tenerte como aliado.

Dejémoslo como amigos.

Entonces amigo, te invitó a comer, venden una exquisita sopa del silencio, en un restaurante cercano.

Jaja…Te saldrá caro alimentarme, un león como bastante.

Bah! Con lo que yo como, algún día tendré que hipotecar el castillo.

Sabes creo que como Ipsen deseo algún día, ami también me agradara vivir en Gaia.

Entonces que así sea amigo mío, que así sea…


End file.
